


Your Love Lifts Me Out Of Time

by chalantness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Futurefic, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalantness/pseuds/chalantness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kari almost always gets half of the yogurt on her face rather than in her mouth, but it's cute right now and she's not flinging it onto the floor like her brother was at her age, so Kira doesn't mind her getting dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Lifts Me Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> [reposted to ao3 on Feb 23, 2014 from [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10044281/1/Your-Love-Lifts-Me-Out-Of-Time)]

Kari is really into feeding herself right now, which Kira's mother and every parenting book she owns (so like, three) says is natural at eighteen months, so she'll just strap Kari in her high chair, set a cup of yogurt and a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios in front of her on the tray and let her be. She almost always gets half of the yogurt on her face rather than in her mouth, but it's cute right now and she's not flinging it onto the floor like her brother was at her age, so Kira doesn't mind her getting dirty. She gets changed after breakfast, anyway.

Unlike his sister, though, Jacob _does_ require supervision when he eats. He'll grab at everyone else's plates and try to shove as much food in his mouth as he can, so one of them always has an eye on him. With a toy to occupy him and a few reminders every now and then to finish his food, though, he's otherwise behaved at the table.

"Eat your breakfast, bud," Scott's saying as Kira comes back from the bathroom.

Jacob puts down the toy phone in his hand and shoves two bacon strips into his mouth, grinning with stuffed cheeks.

Scott chuckles. "Good job, Jake."

"Does my little carnivore want some juice?" Kira asks, running her fingers through his thick curls. He's got his dad's hair and it's getting long. They'll probably have to cut it soon.

"Yes please," Jacob says through a full mouth. Kira tilts her head, giving him a look, and he swallows before saying, "Sorry. No talking while eating."

She nods and kisses his cheek before going over to the fridge. She prepares some apple juice in a sippy-cup for Kari and fills a plastic cup with orange juice for Jacob, sticking a straw in (he's going through this phase where he won't drink without one) before setting it in front of him.

"Thank you, Mommy," he says before sipping.

She sets her arm over the back of Scott's chair and he smiles up at her, slides a hand over the small of her back as he feeds her a bite of scrambled eggs with the other. She swallows it down and Scott frowns when he notices the face she tries not to make. "Still have a headache?" he asks. Last night she wasn't hungry and felt strange, and she thought maybe she was coming down with something – Jacob had just gotten over his fever a few days ago – so she went to bed early in hopes of sleeping it off before it could get worse.

"I feel alright," she reassures, letting him pull her onto his lap. "My taste buds just aren't in the mood for eggs, I guess."

"How about some toasted bagels and cream cheese?" He holds the plate up to her and she smiles, picks up a slice and takes a bite, humming a little at the taste. Scott chuckles and kisses her cheek. "So Lydia called and she wants to go shopping."

"Is she sure? I mean, she's seven months pregnant. She should be relaxing."

"It's Lydia," Scott reminds, sounding amused. "Shopping _is_ relaxing for her." Kira just grins. He has a point. "And I'm just helping Stiles pick up some stuff at Ikea today, and my mom's already supposed to watch the kids anyway, so you can hang out with Lydia. If you're up to it, I mean," he adds. "If you're still not feeling well, Lydia will understand."

"No, it'll be fun. I'll call her back after breakfast."

He nods and picks up his coffee mug, and she's about to take another bit of her bagel when Kari swings the spoon in her hand, sending her bowl over and her Cheerios spilling out on the tile. Kari and Jacob look at each other for a second before bursting into giggles.

"Oh, jeez," Scott laughs, patting Kira's hip a little. "Your fun day out couldn't come any sooner, right?"

"I don't know." She leans her head against his, smiling as Jacob tries to feed Kari her yogurt. "This is pretty fun, too."

... ...

"Stiles wants to go with _blue_ ," Lydia's telling Kira as they're getting out of the car.

They've gone to two malls and at least thirty different stores so far, and while Lydia's probably feeling more worn down than she usually is this early into a shopping trip, she actually hasn't complained much at all about being tired or sore considering she's twenty-nine weeks pregnant.

Complaining about Stiles is a different story, though.

Lydia's been telling Kira for a while now that she wants to finish up with the nursery. And by finish, she means _start_ , because Stiles only cleared out the room – which used to be the second guest bedroom – last weekend. It's the only thing that they've really pushed aside until now, though, because they've been totally on top of everything else since they first found out Lydia was pregnant. The two of them are particular about little details on menial things enough as it is, so of course they're going to be a bit obsessive about their first kid.

The fact that it's going to be a girl makes it worse. They're excited, of course – Stiles _cried_ when they got home from the doctor's – but then he was freaked out because he knows boys will be all over her, and in the fourth month, Lydia had panics and couldn't sleep much because she was worried their daughter would be exactly like her and attract trouble.

"Lighter shades of blue would be cute for a girl," Kira points out.

Lydia just purses her lips.

"You designed Kari's room in light greens and purples and it turned out beautiful, remember?"

"Oh, no, honey," Lydia says with a laugh. "You know traditional, _girl versus boy colors_ means nothing to me. Blue is definitely going to be in the room, I'm just not sure what accent colors I want. I kind of really want to put pink somewhere in there. I mean, Allison said that … hey, are you okay?"

Kira furrows her eyebrows. "Why?"

"You look a little faint." Lydia presses the back of her hand to Kira's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, a little dizzy, I guess," Kira admits. "I felt kind of drowsy last night. Jacob just got over his fever, so I figured I might've caught it, too."

"Huh." Lydia tilts her head and doesn't say anything for a moment, but right when Kira's about to ask what the girl's thinking of, Lydia takes her hand in hers and tugs her forward as she says, "Come on. Let's shop."

... ...

Stiles and Lydia's place smells like pizza when she and Lydia walk through the front door a few hours later, a quarter passed 7:00. They each have dozens of bags hooked onto their arms, though obviously Lydia's got the lighter ones since Kira didn't want her to carry too much after being on her feet all day. They find Scott and Stiles sitting on the couch in the living room, playing this new first-person shooter she's heard them talking about recently (because video games are one of those things some people never outgrow). They look up as soon as they hear the door open, though, and Stiles pauses the game so they can take some of the bags from their arms and help set everything onto the dining room table.

"Wow," Stiles says, taking it all in. "Should I even… Do I want to know how much you spent today?"

"Probably not, but it's not like we can't afford it, so."

Lydia smiles cutely and Stiles just chuckles, says, "Yeah, true," before pressing a kiss to her lips. Then he leans over to peer inside one of the bags. "Are almost all of these clothes? Because you're _pregnant_ , so how did you…" He catches Kira's eyes. "Oh, right. You two are the same size."

"With everything other than the height, because I tried on her shoes, too," Kira adds, amused. "I rediscovered how amazingly different our sense of fashion is."

"What are you talking about?" Lydia asks. "You're borrowing my clothes sometimes because you looked hot in everything you put on."

"She always looks hot," Scott says, wrapping his arms around her hips from behind.

"Stop," Kira laughs.

Scott chuckles, pushes her hair back to kiss her temple. "You ready to pick the kids up and head home? I know I already made breakfast today but I'll make dinner, too."

Lydia catches Kira's eyes and winks, and Kira bites her lower lip a little, gently pries his arms off from around her. "Actually, I called your mom earlier and asked her to watch the kids for a few extra hours," she admits as she turns to face him, threading their fingers together. Scott furrows his eyebrows. "Lydia wants the four of us to go out to dinner tonight."

"Oh," Scott says, and Stiles gives Lydia a confused look. "Yeah, that'd be awesome. But is there… Did I forget a special occasion or something?"

"It's nothing you forgot, Scott." She's smiling widely and he's still confused, she can tell, so she presses the palm of her free hand flat against her stomach and says, "Let's just say I found out why I've been feeling nauseous lately and it's why I won't be ordering any wine tonight."

Scott's eyebrows shoot up.

She rubs a small circle over her stomach and it's totally silent for a second as this sinks in for both him and Stiles. And she knows the exact second it finally clicks into place in his head, because Scott lets out this sort of breathless laugh and he gives her that dimpled smile of his.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," she says, and she's not really sure why it comes out in this whisper, but she knows he heard it, anyway.

"Holy crap," Stiles laughs behind them.

Kira barely hears it, though, because Scott presses their lips together and kisses her slowly, gently, in that way that always makes her feel dizzy and giddy at the same time. It always takes her back to when she was that awkward, rambling teenage girl who could never really grasp how a boy like Scott McCall could even exist, let alone like her as much as he did.

"So," Stiles says once they've pulled away. "Your oldest kid isn't even in preschool and you've already got a third one on the way? I'm guessing you never heard of the condom, or birth control, for that matter."

Kira blushes (which is kind of strange, all things considered, but whatever).

"Dude," Scott laughs.

Stiles grins. "Nah, man, you know I'm happy for you." He walks over to hug his best friend, then turns to Kira and kisses her cheek. "Hey, you know who to call whenever you need a babysitter, especially when you two want to go on your little date nights. Just try not to have too much fun. Three kids in diapers at the same time are crazy enough as it is."

Lydia laughs and Kira grins, shrugging her shoulders a little.

"I don't know," Scott says, giving Kira another dimpled smile. "I think it sounds pretty fun."


End file.
